Broken Road
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Shadow Queen looks back on the path that brought her to the family and life she has now. (an old story being reposted)
Disclaimer: I don't own Rascal Flatts Broken Road,Shadow Queen belongs to me, Shadow belongs to my ex. So there will be no sequels to this story. I am reposting these only because I'm still proud of it even if it features his character.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
Broken Road  
 _  
_Shadow Queen stood on a high cliff overlooking the Shadow Realm's castle. Her friends were training in the courtyard. each one had grown stronger and wiser along their journey. She changed as well, a lot more that she'd ever let them know. There were many things that changed her, but one thing changed her the most. She lost her way many times along her journey. She had walked the road of a princess, a slayer, a warrior, and a dark angel. Looking for the place she most belonged.  
 _  
_Every time she ended up on a different path, someone was always there to lead her back to her road. She never gave up and eventually made it back to her path. Below, a handsome dragon youkai wearing black dragon scaled armor stepped out. He had hair black as ebony and night colored skin. Shadow Queen smiled softly and turned towards the rocky trail. It went down the mountain and into the courtyard. Walking slowly she headed down the trail, the wind gently blowing through her midnight black hair. The heels of her armored boots made small clicking sounds as she walked. Her midnight black armor and leggings protected her from the cold autumn breeze. A large gate with the symbol of the Shadow Realm laid at the bottom of the trail. As she reached it, she lifted her claw and placed it on the symbol. The symbol glowed and the gate opened, allowing her to enter. She walked into the courtyard and towards the dragon youkai.  
 _  
_The dragon youkai smiled as he held out his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her gently next to him. His name was Shadow and he was her king and her husband. She had had many broken hearts, but Shadow was the one who had healed her heart. He was the one who had changed her the most. He was the one who taught her about true love. Smiling softly, she laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she sighed softly, she loved Shadow with all her heart. He was the only one for her and the only one she'd ever belong to. Many have tried to win her over, but all have failed. Her belonged to Shadow.  
 _  
_Shadow gently kissed her forehead, he understood what she was thinking. She smiled turning her head to look up at him. Her mind getting lost in his gaze of warmth and love. She couldn't even think of where else she'd rather be, nor would want to be. She was content to remain just where she was. She would love to stay in his arms forever. Shadow was the only one who truly understood her, for he had been through the same. Sometimes she can't believe that it took so long to find him. When she first met him, she hand been unresponsive and unfeeling. She had kept an unemotional mask on her face and ever showed anything she felt. She would fight, not caring if her opponent was innocent or guilty. She had had no problem killing anyone who pissed her off. She never let anyone through her wall, nor would she even try. But, somehow, Shadow had gotten through her wall and into her heart. And soon she found someone she could trust in. He was there for her when no one else was, he showed her how great love could be. He understood her, for he had been through the same things as her. They both and learned about true love, their love was eternal. She looked back up at him, glad that fate had brought him to her. He had give her the chance that no one else had bothered to do.

 __Whatever brought them together Shadow Queen knew they'd always be. For their love was strong and break through whatever fate may throw at them. And would fight, together, along side Shadow. She would fight for him, she would even giver her life for him. They've gone so much already, yes they had their hard times, where one of them had stormed off. But they always returned to each other. They've made it through good times and bad, and they would always be together. Shadow Queen smiled as they turned to their friends and family. They had been give so much, dear and loving friends. They had a bright son, half-Inu and half dragon, and two beautiful young daughters. They had everything they could ever want, a family, a kingdom, and loving friends. And should anything or anyone ever threaten their friends, family or kingdom. They would fight to protect them, for the were the might king and queen of the Shadow realm. They were Shadow and Shadow Queen.

 __

 _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*_


End file.
